harmidomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hola Harmidomska/Galeria
Zdjęcia Holi Harmidomskiej z różnych odcinków. Odcinki Sezon 1 S1E01A Lola squealing, Lana frowning.png|Strachy mroku S1E01B Lana Lola still chasing Geo.png|Masz wiadomość S1E02A Make him use the chipped cup.png|Ingerencje S1E02B Lola's sleep face.png|Z kamerą wśród sióstr S1E03A Luna and Lola would like to help.png|Wożąc panią lotną S1E03B Lola spins club.png|Rozterki władzy S1E04A Lola wants it.png|Miejsce w punkt S1E04B Suck your blood.png|Opowieść o dwóch stołach S1E05A Thanks, Lincoln!.png|Projekt Harmidom S1E05B Lola saw everything.png|Demokracja S1E06A Lola very mad.png|Dźwięki ciszy S1E06B Lily splashing.png|Inwazja S1E07A Lola mocking Lana.png|Jak z obrazka S1E07B crazy Lola scary.png|Gaciowy zakład S1E08A Lola on a raft.png|Siostro, basen S1E08B Lola driving her princess car.png|Przeróbka S1E09A Princess Makeover Time.png|Imprezka z nocowaniem S1E09B You will PAY FOR THIS!.png|Zwisy dwuznaczności S1E10A sisters disgusted.png|Spadki i spady S1E10B What's her deal.png|Dochodzenie bez przelotu S1E11A Lola's awful face.png|Efekt motyla S1E11B Lola riding her car.png|Eko-dom S1E12A Lola sees Frank.png|Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są S1E12B Lola poses and farts.png|Pańszczyzna S1E13A Lola sets up her flashback.png|Rock 'n' Roll na koncercie S1E13B Go search your own room!.png|Wielki harmider w Harmidomu S1E14A Less teeth.png|Miss inna niż inne S1E14B Sisters leaving 1.png|Dwóch chłopców i dzidziuś S1E15A Lola as Luna scaring others.png|Przykrywki S1E16A going to dominate next pageant.png|Niedobór uwagi S1E16B Lola in pool.png|W limuzynie S1E17A Lola on cymbals.png|Harmi-music S1E17B Lincoln swings past outside.png|Pomysł na powieść S1E18A We're doomed.png|Prima aprilis rządzi S1E18B Linc tells the twins to stop.png|Noc żywych płatków S1E19A Bed time story.png|Hirek babskim guru S1E19B Go Lola!.png|Złoty interes S1E20A Lola showing her ruined dress.png|Mężnienie S1E21A Lola playing badminton.png|Harmi-mecz S1E21B Lola realizes her fortune came true.png|Anty-przygody S1E22A sisters excited to see Linc.png|Wszyscy na parkiet S1E23A Twins get gauze.png|Brat wśród braci S1E23B Lola talking to her dolls.png|Skarżypyta S1E24B Lola inviting Lisa.png|Święto śniegu S1E25A Lola offer.png|The Price of Admission S1E25B Sick Lola sauntering.png|Harmi-szpital S1E26A Lola flirting with Hugh.png|Korki zauroczenia S1E26B Lola in trash.png|Tornado wspomnień Sezon 2 S2E01 Lola's trying to be nice.png|Harmigwiazdkowy zawrót głowy S2E02A Lola commends Clyde.png|Korpo szczury S2E03A Lana is supposed to be guarding the castle, not attacking it!.png|Rola brata S2E03B Lola explains why.png|Harmi-awantura S2E04A Less oil, sweetheart.png|Hotel nie zacisz S2E04B Lori, Leni, and Lola surprised at Lucy.png|Powrót w czerń S2E05A Lori and Lola surprised.png|Awans naukowy S2E05B Lola in a parade (sort of).png|Wantastyczny wan S2E06A Very good, Lola.png|Sprawność sióstr S2E06B Trying to find Bobby.png|Fałszywy zdrajca S2E07A Get a hold of yourself.png|Harmi-twierdza S2E07B Sisters have to do something else.png|Foto pamięć S2E08A Lincoln's reply to Lola.png|Szczęście w nieszczęściu S2E09A Lana and Lola building a sandcastle.png|Ferie wiosenne S2E09B This party is way better.png|Imprezka kaput S2E10A My cake!.png|Powyżej dziurek S2E10B I told him the floor was lava.png|Projekt jajko S2E11A The Queen of Diamonds.png|Komiksów starcie S2E11B GIMME!.png|Zmowa zwierzaków S2E12A Lily hears Lola swear.png|Brzydkie słowo S2E12B Lola blushing.png|Ha jak heca S2E14A It's so beautiful!.png|Poza kadrem S2E14B Lola's choices.png|Sporne rewiry S2E15B Lola gets the last slice.png|Czary i mary S2E16A The rat skunked me.png|Na muszce psikusa S2E16B Lola talking to Sergei.png|Jaka glaca, taka płaca S2E17A What are you doing big brother .png|Prawda ekranu S2E17B What am I supposed to do.png|Garażowa niepodległość S2E18A I don't have to tinkle.png|Pies ogrodnika S2E18B Twins playing Double Dutch with Rita.png|Sport to zdrowie S2E19A Lucy, Lincoln, and Lola arrive back.png|Czas przyszły S2E19B Lola is winning.png|Pyszna Hela S2E20A Lola's puppy-dog eyes.png|Mistrz perswazji S2E21A Lola with a banana.png|Dzień sucharów S2E21B Still Not Sweet Enough.png|Spoilerka S2E22B All hail Queen Lola.png|Harmidomski survival S2E23A Lola read a full book.png|Rodzinne czytanie S2E24 Lana and Lola trick or treating for the third time.png|Psikus! S2E25A Lola can't sleep.png|Męczylis S2E25B Duck, duck, goose.png|Zachowania aspołeczne S2E26B Leni trying to stay positive.png|Zasypało na biało en:Lola Loud/Gallery es:Lola Loud/Galería id:Lola Loud/Galeri Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci